Lonely Days
by Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome
Summary: When Aang is taken for protection, its all Katara and Sokka can do to try and help him. That is until Sokka is killed,leaving Katara to fend for herself from the evil Prince and his need to capture the avatar, will sparks fly? Or just hateful words?Zutara
1. Only the Begining

A/N: Hey everyone. I've been wanting to write an Avatar fic since I first started watching the show. But now I've finally gotten off my lazy butt and taken the time to write one. - So, I hope no one's had this idea before, and if they have, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal it, but since I am new to this section, it is a possibility. Hope you all enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I own Nick? Nope…guess that means I don't own Avatar either. -

)O(I&!#$&())(&$#

Summary: When Aang is taken for protection, its all Katara and Sokka can do to try and help him. That is until Sokka is killed, leaving Katara to fend for herself from the evil Prince and his need to capture the avatar, will sparks fly? Or just hateful words? Zutara

Ages:

Katara: 15

Sokka: 16

Aang: 12

Zuko: 17

I realize that those may be wrong, but I like those ages better! -

(!&$#&!(($

Katara could feel the hatred coursing through her veins as she steadied herself as the ship rocked steadily knocking her off balance with each gentle sway. Finally managing to steady herself she quickly collapsed on the measly cot in her prison cell. She laid her head gently on the pillow, her long brown hair falling from her face as it escaped from her braid. Though she tried to hold them in, she felt the warm liquid that flowed unconsciously from her eyes begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Aang," she whispered softly to herself. "Why did you have to leave us? If you hadn't, maybe things would be different."

!#$&()

"SOKKA! KATARA!" A young boy with a large arrow tattooed across his forehead yelled through the streets of the busy little town.

"Aang, geese, we're right here, you don't have to yell," Sokka complained as he quickly pretended to cleanse out his ears and straighten his hair.

"I know, I just thought I'd catch your attention," Aang said as he started to laugh, trying to get the small animal on his shoulder to join in.

"What is it that you want Aang?" Katara asked as she drew the attention back to what it was that Aang was shouting about in the first place.

"You remember the priest from the temple?" Aang asked the brother and sister that stood before him.

"Yeah," Sokka shuddered, "gave me the creeps the way he kept asking about you."

"Well he's offered to teach me a little bit of earth bending," Aang said with excitement written all over his face.

"Really? That's great!" Katara said as she quickly embraced the boy in a hug.

"I don't know if that…" Sokka trailed off as he heard the voice of the elderly priest from the gates of the temple.

"That's him now!" Aang said as he grasped Katara's hand and raced through the crowd as the gates opened.

"Take my hand," The elderly man said as Aang let go of Katara's hand to grab the old priests'. The moment he had, however the gates closed quickly, locking Katara and Sokka outside.

"Hey, you forgot to let my friends in!" Aang said as he tried to escape the priests hand which quickly tightened around Aang's.

"It was no mistake my young avatar, we do this because we fear for your protection from the fire nation, you will stay with us until you have mastered your training," the priest said as he began to forcefully drag Aang towards the large temple doors.

"KATARA! SOKKA! HELP!" Aang screamed as he saw the siblings try and break the gate, only to find them electrically charged, keeping them from entering.

"Aang!" Katara called out as she collapsed to the ground in defeat, only to be helped up moments later by Sokka.

Time seemed to stand still for Sokka and Katara as Aang was taken away from them. Sokka had eventually convinced Katara that they had a better chance of helping Aang in the morning and checked into the small inn. Katara soon enough fell into a fitful sleep, only to be awoken by the screaming of the villagers.

"Katara, we need to go NOW!" Sokka said as he pulled out his boomerang and pulled Katara from the bed. The two of them quickly raced down the stairs out into the streets where fire nation soldiers had already begun to roam.

Sokka quickly raced out into the panic to help anyone who needed his help. Katara was about to help as well when she felt an arm snake around her waist. "Look what we have here."

Katara was afraid to turn around for seeing what she feared the most. Turning her head slightly she caught sight of an auburn pair of eyes, one covered with a scar.

"Zuko..." Katara whispered as she began to kick and yell trying to get out of his grasp, in response he tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him so she could feel his warm breathe on her neck.

"If it isn't the avatar's little water bender friend," Zuko taunted as Sokka turned to see his sister in the grasp of the young prince.

"Let her go!" Sokka yelled as he charged for his sister, only to stop suddenly as pain began to sear his back. He collapsed to his knees. Using all his strength he looked behind him to find an arrow lodged deep into his back. Deep red blood had began to pour out and stain his clothes. Instantly at the sight his vision began to blur.

"Katara," Sokka trailed off as he began to lose his strengh. "Run…" Sokka felt the world around him go black as he fell to the ground with a small thump.

"Sokka….no!" Katara felt the sob in her throat grow as tears pierced her eyes. "Let me go you monster!"

"Can't do that, sorry. I need you to lure out the avatar for me." Zuko said simply, adding sarcasm to the 'sorry' part as he quickly released her waist and grabbed onto her hands, pulling them behind her back. Katara began to thrash viciously as the anger toward the man who had just killed her brother began to grow.

"LET! ME! GO!" Katara screamed as if her life depended on it as Zuko's grip on her pinned hands tightened. Zuko quickly began kick lightly at the back's of her ankles to make her move. Even her hair had begun to whip against his face as it slowly began to escape from its obviously quickly tied bun. When Katara could no longer take it, she just collapsed onto the ground at Zuko's feet, holding her tears for her brother in no longer.

"I don't have time for this," Zuko said as he realized she would not be standing again anytime soon. He quickly pulled some rope that had been tied to his belt loop out and quickly wound her arms. Her protests had grown soft as the realization of her brother became clearer. Without effort he quickly lifted her up, bridal style of course to carry her to the ship.

'_She's very light,'_ Zuko thought to himself as he felt the girl in his arms. _'Stop thinking about that, she's your prisoner, your bait.'_ Zuko mentally scolded himself as he reached the plank that led to his ship. The people of the small town had begun to come back out into the street thinking the danger was over. Zuko felt Katara go limp as she passed out.

"Who is it that he has?"

The whispers grew louder as the people pondered who the girl was that the prince of the fire nation had taken an interest in. Zuko turned to address the crowd. "TELL THE AVATAR THAT IF HE WISHES TO SEE HIS PRETTY LITTLE WATER BENDING FRIEND ALIVE THAT HE NEEDS TO FIND ME!"

'_Pretty? Why did I say that?'_ Zuko questioned himself as he made his way to the holding cell's for prisoners.

!#$&()!#$&()

The flashback for Katara only lasted a few minutes when she heard the lock 'click' Looking up she saw the shadow of Zuko standing in the doorway.

"Leave me alone," Katara said, her voice laced with hatred as she turned to face the wall.

"Don't speak to me like that you peasant!" Zuko retorted as he set the food he had brought with him on the floor. "Enjoy your meal, I'll be back in the morning, hopefully you'll be in a better mood." With that Zuko slammed the door closed, leaving Katara alone once again.

"Sokka….please….don't leave me….please…" Katara mumbled to herself as she drifted off into another uneasy sleep.

!#$&()!#$&()

Well? What did you think. I know its not great, but I'm working on it. I PROMISE it will get better. Feedback is always nice though! So please review! And I'll try my hardest to update as often as I can! Thanks so much for reading! And please stick with me!

Peace Out,

Michiko


	2. Hold On Tight

A/n: Hey ya'll! I'm really sorry it's taking me this long to update. I got grounded, like always, and then my teachers decided that since they don't do anything all year the last two weeks of school have to be packed with all the stuff they didn't do. But I'm here, and summers comin too and that means updates! Yay! So now onto the story!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar….if I did….it'd be rich-_

_!#$&())(&$#!_

The sun rose over the horizon as the damage done to the village was reviled by the light of day. The small simmers of smoke rising from a few housetops showed only a small bit of the damage. Fire nation soldiers roamed the streets, rounding up and questioning each person who crossed their path searching for the avatar. As the soldiers ran to question the next citizen the shadow and a figure clad in black slipped behind them and down a small, steep set of steps.

Taking out a small key, the figure quickly unlocked the door and slipped into the tiny room unnoticed. The figure slipped off the dark cloak revealing a female figure holding a small bag in her right hand. The small candle near the bed where a figure lay reflected off her dark green eyes. Setting the small sack by the head of the bed she quickly reached up and tied her brown hair into a messy ponytail. As she went to place a cool cloth on the figure laying beside her she felt a hand tightly grab her wrist. She gave a shriek in surprise as the person in the bed tried to lift themselves up.

"Who are you and where am I?" Asked the male-type figure as he feel once again onto his back.

"My name is Makisa, I saved you before the fire-nation could finish you off. We're in my storage under ground." Makisa said as she felt his grip on her wrist loosen until it was no more.

"I'm Sokka." Sokka replied simply as he grimaced at the pain that seared through his back.

"Well get some rest Sokka, we'll talk later." Makisa said as she began to take the contents of the sack and place them in their proper places.

!#$&())&$#!

Katara felt the rays of the run brush across her face as the room began to warm. The smell of fresh food hit her senses like a brick wall as her stomach began to grumble due to her lack of food.

"I see you've finally waken up."

Katara jumped at the sound of another person in her small cell she currently resided in.

"No need to worry. My name is Iroh. I am Zuko's uncle." The man in front of her bowed as he introduced himself. "My nephew doesn't mean to scare you, he's just not used to having any female companions."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Katara asked, speaking for the first time since she had yelled at Zuko the night before to anyone other then herself.

"You are not the intent of my nephew, you are just his way of catching his intended. Me being mean to you would cause nothing but trouble." Iroh stated simply. "And besides, a pretty young woman such as yourself shouldn't be harassed for doing nothing at all." Iroh finished with a small smile.

For the first time since Katara had come to reside on Zuko's ship she began to smile. Not a moment later the door sung open and the shadow of Zuko began to fill the room.

"I see you haven't eaten any of your food." Zuko said as he walked foreword to pick up the cold plate that had sat out longer then Katara had wanted.

"I'm not hungry." Katara quickly lied, trying to cover the sound of her stomach. Looking over she gave a pleading look at Iroh to help her.

Iroh moved to clear Zuko out of the room, as the ship was suddenly shaken, knocking Zuko onto of Katara. Blushing red Katara quickly forced Zuko off of her.

"What was that!" Zuko exclaimed as he quickly steadied himself from the rough swaying of the ship.

"It's a storm." Katara stated simply as if she had known it was coming.

"Let's go Uncle, we'll need you're help to aid the crew and steady the ship." Zuko commanded as he began to follow Iroh out. Turning back towards Katara he quickly stated, "I'll be back after this is over with more food."

Katara gave a puzzled look as Zuko slammed the door and she tried to steady herself from the rocking ship.

!#$&()(&$#!

Aang quietly walked around the temple, nodding only to the master's he passed. His training had begun immediately as he entered the temple. He had heard the screams of the villagers, instantly knowing that it had to be the fire nation. He had tried to find a way out and help, but after searching till almost dawn, even after the screams had stopped, he could not find a way out. The Masters had sealed the temple as if they had waited for his arrival all of their lives.

Aang opened the door to his luxurious room as he plopped down on the bed.

"I wonder how Katara and Sokka are doing," Aang asked himself as he began to doodle on the paper he had found in the desk. Lost in thought he didn't see the door open.

"What troubles you young avatar?" Asked an elderly man as he placed his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Master Vey, you scared me." Aang said with a small smile. "I'm just worried about my friends, that's all."

"They are both very brave, you need not worry about them." Vey said as he folded his hands together. "After you have finished your training I guarantee you will see them again."

"Thank you Master Vey," Aang said with a smile at the thought of being able to see his friends again. "If you don't mind me asking, could you tell me what happened last night?"

"The fire nation that you are here." Vey said as his face turned serious. "I have something to tell you Aang."

"Yes Master." Aang said realizing the serious tone and turning to face Vey.

"If the fire nation should penetrate the barrier into the temple, I want you to press this button here." Vey said as he reached a long., bony finger to touch the nose of a statue of Avatar Roku.

"What does it do?" Aang asked as curiosity got the best of him.

"It cloaks the room from the outside, this way the fire nation will not be able to find you." Vey said as he opened the door to leave. "You do understand that the fire nation cannot find you."

"I understand." Said Aang with as much seriousness as he could muster. He watched as Vey closed the door and Aang returned to the table to continue the drawings he had started. Many thought's weighing heavily on his mind.

!#$&())(&$#!

How'd you like the chapter? Once again, sorry it took so long for me to update, but now that summer's coming, so should the updates. So leave me a pretty review! It'd be much appreciated! Thanks for reading, and let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters!

Ja'ne,

Michiko


End file.
